


Bus back home

by silverxcristal



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Brotp, Gen, your honor I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxcristal/pseuds/silverxcristal
Summary: Going back home, Frosty shares one of his problems to Toxic as they try to ignore the bunch of rough patches and potholes on the street.(Story happens at the last days of June/first days of July)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Remnant Delivery AU





	Bus back home

The way back home was bumpy. There were a bunch of rough patches and potholes in the streets that led to the Funtime Service Rental HQ. On a bus it was almost impossible to not notice them, especially when the bus driver had to get from point A to point B inside the schedule they were assigned. So whenever the vehicle was going fast when it hit a pothole, everybody inside jumped in their seats.

At the back of the bus were two rental animatronics, Freddy Frostbear and Toxic Springtrap. They were sitting on the back, right side of the bus as they looked through the window for the visual clues they were taught to follow when coming back to HQ. The purple rabbit was sitting closer to the window and the ice bear was next to him, busy texting on his phone.

There weren’t a lot of people on the bus, and those who were there didn’t pay attention to the animatronics using the public system. Or at least it seemed that way. Even if they did, what would they do? What could they say? Fazbear Entertainment was known for being cheap sometimes. They had the best technology with animatronics but a pretty mediocre pizza. It wasn’t too crazy to think the rental animatronics would have to use the public transport to head towards work.

Frostbear finish texting and touch the other animatronic’s shoulder softly, handing him his cellphone when he turn around. Toxic held the phone to read the screen, but didn’t take the phone from Frostbear’s hands.

\---------------------

Frostbear was in charge of greeting all the new animatronics that were joining the service since he was the first one to be made outside of the classic models. He had more experience working as a rental animatronic and his boss had the idea to make him the first friendly face the new animatronics would see. Even when all animatronics were programed with the basics of their work, their AI made them want to ask and be reassured of their purpose.

The last two weeks that part job had been rougher than usual. The new pair of animatronics that joined the service didn’t get along with the ice bear during their meeting. There wasn’t a fight or any ugly looks, but their personalities just didn’t match and there wasn’t a good topic to chat about.

And when one of them had asked why Frostbear was so quiet and made his mutism the topic to chat about, the ice bear completely closed up to the chance of include them into his HQ.

This wasn’t the first time something like that had happened. There was a whole set of animatronics in the past that didn’t click with Frostbear either and they blamed _him_ and his silence as a lack of enthusiasm. That led to a big, ugly discussion between the rental animatronics and the “Arcade Mayhem” animatronics. They had to call their boss to solve the problem before things got even uglier. The boss decided to send said animatronics to another HQ, outside of the city, far away enough so the two groups wouldn’t meet on the streets.

It was useless to force them to get along. It was way easier for everyone to be seperate.

That solution left everyone satisfied, and opened the option of choosing who would be apart of the main HQ and who wouldn’t by following Frostbear’s criteria. As long they got along with Frostbear, it didn’t matter the relationships between the other animatronics inside the HQ, their common factor was the ice bear and that was more than enough, according to their boss.

However, that didn’t stop Frosty from feeling guilty about it.

They were coming back home after their meeting with the last couple of new animatronics, and while this didn’t end up in a ugly fight like the mess it was with the arcade group, having his mutism pointed out killed his mood and made him remember that other fight.

\---------------------

“Bunch of assholes”

Frostbear jumped in his seat, surprised by the harsh words the purple rabbit said. He pulled his cellphone away and automatically locked the screen that had the notes open, where he wrote about the situation with the newest animatronics.

“What else do you want me to say? There are more ways to talk than just verbally! It’s none of their business that you LITERALLY cannot talk in situations like that! Fuck off.”

Frostbear covered his mouth some as he tried to avoid chuckling at his words. Toxic didn’t mince words. If he felt like cursing he would. If he felt like insulting people he barely knew, he would.

When he was first introduced not everybody liked that about him. Sure, everyone was coded to be adults and they knew they could curse. But with being so closely tied to children entertainment made them control their language to not make it a habit and avoid any potential slip up in front of the children. Toxic’s target demographic was teenagers and young adults, giving him more liberties that he could get away with, like his dirty mouth. That still didn’t gave him the right to be mean when the others asked him to regulate his vocabulary though-he was still working on that.

When Frostbear met Toxic for the first time his throat was so cold it felt dry. Toxic wasn’t a Bonnie model, but a Springtrap one. Frostbear had never seen one of those before. Toxic had a weird aura that made you wary of his behavior, to not trust anything he would say. Who could blame Frostbear? Both of his ears were broken, along with his legs skin that showed his endoskeleton, and that big hole he had on his chest showing part of his endo. That part in specific was so normal it was upsetting, with all the vibes this animatronic gave you, you would expect something awful inside of him, but he was empty.

And of course, the crème de la crème: his body was covered in purple, toxic blobs that moved slowly as if they were breathing, looking like they were about to pop but never bursting. He had them everywhere, on his shoulders, arms, legs, torso, back, even on the base of one of his asymmetrical ears.

That was a good way to describe Toxic: asymmetrical. Unbalanced. Without harmony. From tiny details like his hairstyle being longer on one side and very short on the other, to big quirks like his problematic attitude in comparison to the rest of the group. Sometimes it seemed like he liked to get in trouble and go against everyone on purpose.

However, Toxic’s was more than just his appearance, because when they first meet he was very cordial and understanding when he realized Frostbear couldn’t talk. Still chaotic, still rebellious, but he didn’t let Frosty’s selective mutism be a problem with their communication.

After being included at HQ, the rabbit began to hang out with Frosty more than anybody else. Even more than Radioactive; the Foxy model from the “Wasteland” event that Toxic was apart of.

Frostbear understood him, so he felt comfortable hanging out with him, and slowly Frosty began to felt comfortable with him too. Their friendship reach this current level; where Frosty headed out to talk with a new model and Toxic went with him to wait outside the building. Where Toxic waited for people to get off the bus from the back doors to sneak in, hold the doors open and have Frostbear enter too without having to pay in the front. Where Frostbear had to pay for both of their tickets after getting ratted out for entering through the back, laughing at their little failed adventure.

“Thanks”

The ice bear said with a smile. Frosty’s voice was soft and, ironically, warm. It was always nice to hear it.

Toxic smiled as he placed one of his hands into the puffy white hair of the bear and ruffled it softly. Frosty only talked when he felt comfortable enough to do so. The rabbit appreciated that he began to talk to him. It meant Frosty trusted him and felt safe with him. Toxic promised himself to never point out when Frostbear talked, so he didn’t lose the privilege of hearing his soft voice.

“Come on, we have to get off in a few stops. If you come back with a sad face they’re gonna blame it on me and I’ll get in trouble.”

“Don’t you want that?”

Toxic snorted before he laughed at the question. He liked that about Frostbear: he went from shy to bold when he had the chance to talk.

“Naah, I’m not in the mood to be nagged by Shamrock. At least, not today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @octyfish for helping me as the beta reader, english is not my main language so a bunch of things escape from me ;v;
> 
> Also thanks to her I can do collections now


End file.
